Iris
by NovaGirl
Summary: I'm back with another Frodo/Gandalf songfic! This one is to the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, and is a follow-up to Eyes On Me. It takes place in the fortnight before reaching Cahadras, and is from Gandalf's POV. R&R.


Iris  
  
I got a request for more of this pairing, so eh, here you go. A PWP songfic to the Goo Goo Dolls song of the same name. Frodo and Gandalf pairing. Read and Review. It's from Gandalf's POV (I had to try)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Frodo, sometimes you astound me.  
  
You've never been out of the Shire before, and yet you're far more brave than some of the men I've encountered. Perhaps it's because you're not human. The stars are shining above the trees, and I sit and watch the flame. Somehow, I know going along with you is probably the best thing that will ever happen to me.  
  
I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
Perhaps I'm just a disgusting old man. Or maybe you just have eccentric tastes. It doesn't matter to me. Watching you sleep is it's own reward in my eyes. And yet for some odd reason, I can't stop thinking about how lucky I am to have met you, never mind have loved you. Sam's sitting beside you, watching you in the very same matter as I. He loves you too. But don't scorn him for his actions; falling in love with you is only natural, after all. But then you stir, and Sam pretends to be asleep once more. And as your eyes open, and you see me. You smile and I try to avert my gaze. But I know how rare these moments will be. I don't protest when I feel you beside me. And I'd rather die than protest right now, with your lips barely upon mine.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
"We shouldn't have to steal off like this Gandalf." I smile at the use of that name. It's far more welcoming than being bowed to and referred to as Mithrandir. But the truth in his words exists; we ~shouldn't~ have to hide these feelings from those we care about.  
  
"I know." Have you ever been beside an open fire, watching the tiny flames float up into the endless night sky? No matter how many times I see it, I always wonder what the sparks are running from and to. The silence is wonderful now, and I want to use every moment of it.  
  
Well I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I suppose it's cold out here. We're growing near Cahadras everyday, you know. I put my outmost cloak around your shoulders, and I can't help but chuckle. You could be wrapped three times over in it. Yet you smile and thank me, and I smile in return. Your head leans against my shoulder, and I wrap my arm around you, praising the Valar silently for allowing me this happiness. But more than that, I relish in the fact that you trust me above all others. Did you show anyone else your tears that night in Rivendell? Somehow I doubt it.  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
"When do you suppose we should tell them?" I ask, and your eyes turn pensive, deep in thought. How WOULD they react to the fact that Gandalf the Grey is in love with Frodo Baggins? Merry and Pippin wouldn't mind- they care far too much about Frodo to make him unhappy. Sam would be crushed, and Aragorn would be confused. I'd consider the idea that Gimli would try to kill me, but somehow I know that the Elven prince would not falter. He would still befriend me. As for Boromir's reaction…that's something I'd not care to think of.  
  
"Whenever you are ready, Frodo." You smile up at me and lean into me, wanting the touch you seem to so crave. I give it readily, and before I could stop myself, something that I tried to keep platonic is far out of hand. But you lean deeper into the embrace, and I realize just how much you love me. Or at least, I realize how much I hope this is love and not lust. You pull back, your blue eyes linked with my own, and my doubts are erased. I don't want this to end, Frodo. But I'm very glad that the rest is asleep- would they understand this feeling if they knew?  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
"Gandalf?"  
  
"Yes Frodo?"  
  
"I love you." My breath has been taken away-of all the things I thought you would say, this is undoubtedly the one I least expected. I kiss you one last time, replying in the affirmative. "I love you too, Frodo Baggins. You should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day." You nod, and look up to the sun's first rays.  
  
"Good morning then, Gandalf."  
  
"Good morning, Frodo."  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am 


End file.
